jinggofandomcom-20200214-history
Jinggo Wiki
Jinggo Jinggo Logo.png|link=http://www.jinggo.com.my/ Jinggo Showcase comp copy.jpg|JINGGO GEMPAK STARZ blk_bg(2).jpg|link=http://www.gempakstarz.com/v2/index.php Jinggo_Newspaper_Landscape.jpg Jinggo is a famous character based on GempakStarz comic created by Kenny Chua. It has been publish since 1998 and now Backbone Entertainment is making the comic come to life through 3D Animation Series. The Jinggo 3D Animation Series is re-written by Dean Wilkinson, a renowned writer for Comedy TV, Radio, Computer Games and Books such as, SMTV Live, Stupid and Little Big Planet. He gave Jinggo a much more sci-fi type character with a very young edge. This would hopefully catch the attention of the younger generation, and the Jinggo Gempak Starz fan base. Jinggo is definitely a family comedy, action and filled with adventures. With many different types of characters and scenes in this Animated series, it will not surprise if Jinggo is able to spring out the adventurer's spirit in every kid that watches it. Launch in the year 2014 (18th July), Jinggo is a 26 episodes series with 11 minutes full of action pack adventure. More update will be available at Jinggo.com.my Jinggo : 3D animated series Genre: Action/ Adventure / Comedy Language: English Duration: 26 Episodes x 11 mins Release Date: 18th JULY 2014 Demographics: 10 - 14 years old Synopsis: Jinggo is the main protagonist of the Animation series. ' He is a sharp shooter from the country's Special Force Team. Often clueless and stumbling through any case he is given. Gadgets created by the so-called "Genius" inventor, Dr. No frequently turns out be pieces of useless tools rather than being useful. His hot-headed attitude and insufferably clumsy mistakes pertaining to surroundings and curren't environment always leads him into danger, but he always gets out of trouble through either Dr. No's gadgets, his assistents (Joned and Kido), or pure luck... ' ' '''The studio that responsible creating Jinggo (animated series) is Backbone Entertainment Sdn Bhd ''' It all begins in 1994 with a bold step by Backbone Entertainment into the exciting world of computer graphics -2D/3D animation. 3D animation at that time was made popular by George Lucas’s Star Wars movie and Lucas Film. Inspired and with diligent, Backbone Entertainment produced animation for television commercials, sports and news 3D graphics, 3D corporate video and even virtual architectural walk through. Backbone Entertainment’s established a strong reputation of providing innovative creative solution and “out of this world” impactful 3D visual graphics, which not only appeal to the local but also across the Asia region.Backbone Entertainment with MSC Status entered the realm of computer graphics in 1994… a time when 3D animation in Malaysia was as familiar as rocket science but nevertheless… exciting.Backbone entertainment is currently one of the notable pioneers of Animation and Multimedia studio in Malaysia. It is no mean feat but we have persevered and carved our milestone. Based in Kuala Lumpur, Backbone grew as the industry proliferates and earned herself a solid reputation within the animation and visual effect community. Backbone appeals to those in need of creative solutions and visual breakthroughs… both local and overseas. From Content Developments to Animation Productions, our vast portfolio to-date includes television commercial graphics. 2D and 3D animated series, corporate video and architectural walkthroughs. Animation industry is ever-evolving with a growth spurt that rivals a splitting amoeba. Our goal is to establish BACKBONE ENTERTAINMENT as a world-class studio, largely due to the passion and creativity of our animators. We are confident we are able to achieve this. We have built a network of happy clients who have stayed with us, because they really believe that we are delivering the highest quality of work at the greatest value in the industry. Visit our website for more info : http://www.backbone-ent.com/ Latest activity Jinggo's updates can be found on: www.facebook.com/jinggoanimatedseries or /twitter.com/JinggoGempakSta Jinggo website - www.jinggo.com.my Jinggo is available on RTM 2 Every Friday 10am Jinggo GempakStarz TimeSlotPoster.jpg G cover-353.jpg Jinggo Compilation Book.jpg Sticker jinggo.png Jinggo Characters-Chibi.jpg Jinggo Background Category:Browse